Let It Burn
by AzureDarkangel
Summary: Iori never knew about the fine line between love and hate. So when he gets the chance to end their eternal rivalry, something within him changes. One-shot. Warning: Iori/Kyo non-con


Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters, but I did draw the cover art! :D

Author's Note: So I forgot about this little story (okay I lied) It was sitting around all typed up and I never got the guts to publish it. It's sorta betaed cuz I let my best friend read it, but I recently just went over it and gave it a little sprucing up. It's a bit... dark? It gets even darker in the later parts of the story that I may never type out. Got the whole plot down and everything. BUT FOR NOW- It shall stay a one-shot since my focus is on my Devil May Cry story. Maybe if enough people like it, I'll think about continuing this. Maybe.

WARNING: This one-shot is M/M. It's implied Iori/Kyo rape. So...yeah... **implied ****non-con.** *hides face in shame*

* * *

Kyo was gasping for breath as he clutched his chest in pain. He was laying atop his ruined table which was smashed into splinters from him being thrown forcefully onto it. Iori stood above him nearby, who had just given Kyo a harsh thrashing and pummeled his body like a hapless rag doll. Now blood was seeping through Kyo's clothes.

The state of his apartment was in ruins; nearly all his furniture was damaged from being used as either a shield or a weapon, fist-sized holes punctured the walls, and glass shards littered the floor.

_Yagami, you and your dirty tricks._ Kyo thought to himself, smelling the gas in the air. One spark of his flames and it'll blow them all to Hell. He knew Iori lost his Orochi flames, so he assumed that the red haired freak would leave him alone. He was wrong. It made Iori that much more desperate to defeat him, and reverted him back to his true Yasakani fighting style; a style that was more dangerous than his Orochi tainted flames because its sheer violence involved ripping his opponents to shreds.

"I'll tell you now, you can't win this." Iori said, a smirk playing on his lips. He stared down at Kyo triumphantly, not expecting him to make another move. In one swift motion Iori kicked the other man brutally in his midsection, not caring that he was already down and weakened - Kyo could only clench his teeth in pain, bearing the brunt of the force and feeling the contents of his stomach threatening to come up. "It's about time I kept that promise to kill you, Kusanagi." Iori started grinding his foot onto Kyo's wounded abdomen.

Anger flared in Kyo's eyes and he quickly reached out to grip Iori tightly by his ankle; Kyo knew it was useless, but he wanted to show Iori that he still had some fight left in him. "Fuck you," Kyo managed to spit out venomously before he was rewarded with another indignant kick.

"Still fighting?" Iori questioned the wounded man, almost sounding like he wanted Kyo to keep struggling- like it was amusing to see him suffer. "You look so pathetic." Iori said tauntingly above him, pressing down harder with his foot. He leaned down to get a closer look at Kyo's face and Kyo could only glare threateningly at the man above him, trying his hardest to hide the pain he felt. Kyo wouldn't be able to live with himself if he gave his rival the satisfaction of seeing it. However, Kyo's glaring only intensified the interest Iori seemed to have for his face. Kyo saw something flicker in his rival's piercing gaze as he leaned even closer to him. "Give me more..." Iori murmured, his voice becoming low and husky.

Kyo sensed something different in Iori's eyes- something more hungry... primitive, and a feeling of dread washed over him from having Iori study him closely like that.

_More...? More of what? _Kyo turned his face away, trying to hide his growing fear and the terrified emotions swirling underneath, but Iori clasped his face in one hand and forced him to look back; the small smirk still on Iori's lips. Kyo cringed in pain as he felt Iori's nails digging into his flesh and rake across his cheeks. Blood dripped down the sides of his face and Iori lifted his hand up to his lips. Kyo watched in disgust as a pink tongue darted out to taste the crimson liquid.

"Y-Yagami...I knew you were a psycho...but what the fuck?" Kyo said through gritted teeth, trying to crawl away, but he was too injured; his arms wobbled in his feeble attempt to get up and he fell back down. Kyo cursed at himself inwardly. He hated how weak he looked and how powerless he felt. Now Kyo knew something inside Iori changed. All these years of having Iori stalk him, Kyo was able to pick up tid-bits about what the other man was like. Even though the man was always trying to pick fights with him, Kyo knew for a fact that the red head hated fighting and violence. Hell, he even owned a pet kitten. Not that... Kyo paid much attention to Iori or any of that, but ever since Ash had stolen his flames, it was like something broke. You'd think Iori would stop their 1,800 years of rivalry after finally breaking free from Orochi's curse. Kyo shut his eyes, he was tired and wanted to stop the fighting. He tried to think about Yuki. His sweet little Yuki. But the smell of gasoline made it hard to concentrate and he felt very light-headed and dizzy. _Yuki...I want to see you...hear your voice..._

As if mocking him, a small chuckle came from above, shattering his thoughts. It was Iori.

"What?" Kyo heard him say, "Given up already?" Another chuckle and then he was lifted up very painfully by his neck. Surprised by the sudden assault, Kyo started gasping, and he clawed at the hand that held him up, his feet barely touching the ground. "Don't you fall asleep." Iori said cruelly. With a grunt, Iori sent him hurtling towards the wall, where he painfully slammed into it on impact and slid down in a crumpled heap.

"I need you to stay awake." Iori said and he strolled towards him. "I'm not done with you yet." He started laughing again, only louder this time. It sounded as if the man was on the brink of insanity. "Look at you. It makes me feel so _happy_ to see you like this!" Iori was standing before him again, one hand covering his face as his laughter continued. Kyo watched wearily, feeling something warm trickle down his back and he figured he must have smashed something on the wall when he was thrown.

Iori's continuous laughter echoed around in the room and caused a feeling of unease in the pit of Kyo's stomach. Was it fear he felt? Clenching his fists in agitation, he kept his eyes on Iori, and decided that it really was fear he felt. But fear of what? Iori has never been serious about taking his life. Sure, the man has hospitalized him a few times, but he always made it out of the fight alive. Yet something was different this time and Kyo knew it was Iori's loss of flames. Then the laughter ceased, pulling Kyo back from his thoughts and Iori was kneeling in front of him. His face only inches away and his eyes almost seemed to glow red. With a chilling smile, he said, "I want to see you completely broken, Kusanagi."

Kyo literally felt his blood run cold from Iori's words. The strange look Iori was giving him suggested he was serious about what he said. Those red eyes meant he wanted to kill him... right? His face paled to the sight of Iori reaching out his hand, but then they froze in mid-air. Almost as if Iori was contemplating whether or not to strangle him. Kyo could hear his heart racing in his chest, his eyes glued on Iori, and wondering what he was planning next. Then he felt it; Iori's hand touching his face. Kyo flinched involuntarily when he felt a thumb stroke one of the long scratches on his cheek.

_What's he doing...?_ Kyo thought, looking back into Iori's eyes. For a moment, he thought he saw...confusion? But as quickly as the emotion appeared, it disappeared to be replaced with smugness.

"You're staring." He said, noticing how Kyo's eyes never left his. A smirk was already creeping back into his face.

"Get away from me." Kyo retorted defiantly, inching away from his touches. His defiance was short-lived as Iori slammed his face into the ground.

"Your energy is coming back, I see." His hand kept a firm pressure on Kyo's head to keep him on the floor. "I'm warning you- It's best to be quiet."

"Like hell I'll listen to you!" But he was quickly silenced when Iori twisted one of his arms behind his back. Kyo bit back his cries of pain, shutting his eyes as he fights back the tears that wanted to escape. He was tired of all this torture and now he just wanted it to end. His last ounce of fight had just died; exhaustion took in and he laid there limply, breathing hard with frustration.

"That's a good boy." Iori teased.

* * *

Iori had Kyo face-down on the floor. He could see the younger man seething with rage beneath him and it brought him so much satisfaction to finally see the Kusanagi brat defeated. Kyo's bruised and beaten form sent a strange thrill through his body and it was odd because he knows he hates the sight of the man. Kyo was always perfect wasn't he? Despite the fact that the idiot never even finished high school, Kyo was always so loved and so god damned perfect. While anyone who ever got close to him ended up hurt or worse- dead. Iori's face hardened as he kept thinking about the younger man. Kyo's bright and cheerful smile. He hated it. Envied it, even. Instinctively, Iori's grip tightened on Kyo's arm causing him to cry out.

_Break._

His grip was getting tighter... and tighter... and _tighter_. Soon enough, there was the distinct sound of a pop and Kyo's growing screams of agony filled the room. Iori waited it out until Kyo's screams died down to nothing but silent cries and whimpers. When Iori released his arm, Kyo pulled into a small ball, his face contorted in pain as he cradled the arm Iori had pulled out of its socket.

_There it is._ Iori thought to himself, his gaze never leaving Kyo's face. A small shiver of pleasure ran through him when he saw it. The mix of fear and anger in his rival's eyes, the trembling of his lips, the way his body became submissive- it was all so... _intense._ It made him want to see more. Iori didn't know how to explain what he felt, but he knew that he was reacting to it physically because his pants were feeling a little tighter, especially from the look in Kyo's eyes. Without thinking, Iori reached out to stroke Kyo's cheeks again, but Kyo violently twisted away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Kyo screamed. He was in a panic now; tears falling down his face and eyes wide with fear. Like a frightened animal he tried to get away. Iori couldn't take it anymore. It was all so overwhelming for him to see Kyo in such a vulnerable state that he rolled him onto his back and pulled him closer. "**Get off!**" Kyo was yelling frantically when Iori had him pinned again. The younger man struggled in vain, his legs kicking and scrambling to find purchase against the wooden floor.

"_Quiet._" Iori growled with a command, moving his knees in between Kyo's thighs to force them apart. Realization dawned on Kyo as he saw what Iori was intending to do. With his uninjured arm, Kyo tried to shove Iori away, but it was no use; Kyo had no strength to fight him off and Iori easily trapped his wrist beneath his palm.

"n...No...!" Kyo began to protest weakly. "You don't...want to do this..!" He twisted and squirmed underneath Iori. His breath was coming out in short shallow gasps as he tried to calm himself; eyes darting left and right trying to seek out a way to escape.

"I know what I want." Iori replied nonchalantly, but he himself didn't really know what he's doing. What he's feeling- the impulsiveness of his actions- they can't be controlled anymore. His emotions were literally running rampant. At first he just wanted to defeat Kyo as quickly as he could without his flames, but now his wants suddenly warped into dark desires he never would have dreamed of.

_This is why I'll always have nothing. No matter how hard I try._ Iori thought, solemnly reflecting on his life for a moment. He can't control his violent tendencies, especially around Kyo. He knows why it's only with Kyo, but he can't understand why his deep hatred turned into _this._ Dispelling the thoughts with another growl, Iori dipped his head into the crevice of Kyo's neck and latched onto his smooth skin with his teeth. He heard Kyo give a sharp gasp as he started nipping at a sensitive area. Iori closed his eyes, sensing his desires building inside him. Suckling on the spot, he felt Kyo shudder beneath him from his ministrations. He was still protesting to the unwanted touches, yet they were weak and could no longer be heard.

"Please...stop..." Kyo begged, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Iori's free hand traveled down to the hem of Kyo's pants, only to push back up underneath his white shirt. Kyo gritted his teeth as he felt Iori's hand wander up his chest. "Yagami... don't!" Suddenly, one of his nipples was twisted painfully, eliciting a sharp cry from Kyo.

The very sound was music to Iori's ears. He was humiliating Kyo- rubbing salt in the wounds of his rival's defeat. This had nothing to do with Iori's own desires and he'll keep telling himself that.

Then Iori pulled his hand out from underneath Kyo's shirt and began to undo the younger man's belt. Kyo was struggling again, strength coming back to him from his drive to get away from the dangerous man. Though try as me might, it was fairly easy for Iori to restrain the wounded man and he was able to pull his pants down to his knees, fully exposing his lower half. Kyo tried his best to shut his legs and hide his shame, but Iori kept them open. He then paused to watch Kyo's reaction. Kyo had been reduced to begging for his life, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. Desired something else.

It was then that Iori reached down past Kyo's hips, between his thighs, and inserted a finger inside him. The sudden intrusion shocked Kyo, and his whole body tensed at Iori's touch. Indulging in his new found dark delight, Iori slowly slide his fingers out and back in, stretching the area experimentally. Kyo's body showed no signs of reaction to the touching and when Iori looked up to Kyo's face, his eyes were wide and filled with confusion, never daring to look Iori's way.

"you-...You're not...really serious...?" Kyo asked, still not looking at Iori; a slight shake in his voice. "Are you...?"

Iori didn't speak and felt Kyo's hand tremble under his as the frightened man waited for an answer.

Kyo's eyes knew what Iori's silence meant.

* * *

A/N: lul. and people think i look 'sweet.' NNNNNOPE. But there really was a lack of Iori/Kyo stories... ... I WAS PUSHED TO THE POINT OF MAKING ONE! D:


End file.
